riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LoVeDiAngelo/Historia Sydney, czyli dziwny jest ten świat.
Dziś dedycation dla: Poli, Mati, Agnes (<3 L), Anny, Susan i wielu wielu innych <3 Prolog Dobra..... Nie bijcie! Oczywiście jeśli ktokolwiek to czyta �� Miałam przerwę na przemyślenia i wpadłam na genialny pomysł... Otórz zapominamy (oczywiście jeśli ktoś to czyta) o serii "Nieboska dziewczyna", a ja piszę następną serię funfiction, którą będę po prostu podpisywać r1, r2, r3 itd. Więc zaczynamy od krótkiej dedykacji... Dla Agnes, dzięki której codziennie jaram się panem di Angelo ❤ Podobno sami tworzymy własne demony. Moja historia o tym świadczy... Ale może od początku... Grałam właśnie na pianinie "Cinema Paradiso" pozwalając, aby łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Idotka. Debilka. Pseudozakochana, w chłopaku który zainteresował się mną, kiedy oboje nie mieliśmy przyszłości. Kiedy nie mieliśmy domu i rodziny. Zamknęłam oczy i odtworzyłam w myślach te scenę. -Muszę już iść...-powiedziałam mojemu megaprzystojnemu i megabogatemu chłopakowi. Ian miał modnie ścięte blond włosy i ciemne oczy koloru wzburzonego morza. Ubrany był w zieloną koszylkę z napisek "KEEP CALM and...love me", markowe szare jeansy i (oczywiście markowe) białe Air-max'y. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział: -Poczekaj... Chcę czegoś spróbować...- delikatnie się pochylił i pewnie chciał mnie pocałować. I zapewne by mi to zrobił, gdyby nie ten durny paparazzi. No tak zapomniałam powiedzieć. Opiekun prawny Iana był jednym z najbogatszych ludzi w NY. Kiedy mój chłopak zagroził mu policją, grzecznie sobie poszedł. -Musimy być ostrożniejsi-szepnął. Miałam tego dość. Od kiedy Jack przygarnął Iana, a mnie Helena i Sebastian, zachowywał się jak porąbany. Zero spotkań w miejscach publicznych, mało randek. Nigdy nie zaprosił mnie do siebie. Wkurzyłam się. Jakby się mnie wstydził. -Nie. -Co nie ? -Ian...musimy się rozstać. -CO? -Przykro mi, ale nie mogę się spotykać z kimś, kto stawia mnie na równi z rośliną doniczkową-szepnęłam i poszłam w kierunku mojego domu nad Long Island. -Posłuchaj mnie idiotko!- Zatrzymałam się- Czy ty wiesz, jakie masz szczęście?! Wiesz ile dziewczyn tylko czeka,aż na nie spojrzę?! -Mówiłam, że mi przykro...-ruszyłam dalej, przełykając łzy. Kiedy już wyżyłam się na pianinie, ruszyłam spotkać się z Heleną. Kilka metrów od naszej willi znajdowała się stadnina koni, gdzie tymczasowo umieszczony był mój Wezuwiusz.Niski, ale piękny i szybki gniadosz... Helena stała oparta o barierkę wybiegu. Swoje długie blond włosy związała w kitek. Spod długich rzęs spoglądały bystre, zielone oczy. -No nareszcie-powiedziała rzucając mi turkusowy plecak- musimy już ruszać. -Gdzie?-spytałam. -Do Obozu Herosów... Cdn. Jeśli A)podobało się B)chcesz coś podpowiedzieć lub C)tak bez powodu ZOSTAW KOM�� ROZDZIAŁ 1 Tak Agnes....wiem, że już po 18.00, a niedobra ja jeszcze nie wstawiła.... Ale klasycznie zaczynamy od podziękowań. Więc dziś: -Dla Agnes ( <3 L) -Dla Morfeusza (za cudowny pomysł .<3 na zawsze) Więc zacznijmy.... Zanim wrócę do mine story, pare faktów o mnie. Imie: Sydney Joan Bodyguard Wiek:14 lat( 6 paź skończę 15) Miejsce narodzin: RPA Miejsce zamieszkania: obecnie NY, poprzednio (chronologicznie) RPA, Waszyngton, Arizona, Ohio, Nevada, Montana, Teksas, Meksyk, Georgia i Virginia. Obecni opiekunowie: Helena i Sebastian Sparrow Poprzedni opiekunowie: (chronologicznie) sierociniec Saint Barbara, sier. Wammy House, sier. Brown Berry, Kris Barninton, Lea Dream, sier. Forget itd.itd..... Oczy:lewe brązowe, prawe niebieskie' Włosy: długie, koloru ziaren kawy' Cera: opalona wzrost: średni itd. Ale wróćmy do historii... Otórz Helena powiedziała: -Do Obozu Herosów. -Stop. GDZIE?!- ale Helena już uparła się nic mi nie mówić. No cóż. Bywa. Znam ją nie od dziś i wiedziałam, że nie zareaguje, póki nie wsiądę na konia. Popatrzyłam szybko na Wezia. Jego piękna gniada sierść lśniła i miał na sobie siodło. Wciągnęłam toczek. -Naszą trasą. 1,5 km. Aż do pola truskawek. Jestem z ciebie dumna- powiedziała, kiedy wsiadłam na konia. -Nie mów tak. To brzmi jak pożegnanie. -Dobrze.. Ucałuję od ciebie Seba. Nie martw się zobaczymy się pod koniec miesiąca. Patrzyłam jej w oczy, do momentu kiedy zniknęła za drzewami. Wezuwiusz jest szybki. Bardzo szybki. Ale kiedy zostało z jakieś 100 m, Wezuwiusz wierzgnął, zrzucił mnie i uciekł. Poza oczywistym bólem nagle poczułam, jak coś rozcina mi rękę. Auć. Ostatnie co zapamiętałam, zanim straciłam przytomność, to chłopak. Zanim zdołałam mu się przyjrzeć świat zawirował i zgasł. NICO------------------------------------------------------------ Kiedy się obudziłem, łzy ściekały po moich policzkach. Uderzyłem pięścią w ścianę. W sumie najdziwniejsze było to, że to nie Bianca był postacią główną w tym śnie. W śnie była dziewczyna. Miała jedno oko brązowe, a drugie niebieskie. Ciemne włosy spływały jej do połowy pleców. Nagle odezwała się głosem bardzo podobnym do wyroczni. Znajdziesz dziewczynę, co w krewnych ma dwóch bogów. Dziewczynę, co mieszkanką wielu narodów. Lecz w trakcie, gdy miłość czworga półbogów się rodzi Żywy trup w postaci ludzkiej po ziemi chodzi. Cudownie. Kolejna wszystko wyjaśniająca przepowiednia. Okazało się, że był już ranek. Fajnie. Po raz pierwszy od dawna przespałem całą noc. Ubrałem się i miałem zamiar po raz pierwszy od kilku lat dokładnie się uczesać, ale w tym momencie usłyszałem krzyk. Wybiegłem z domku 13 (tego najbardziej pechowego) i pobiegłem w stronę bramy. Nieźle biegam. Nawet. Zobaczyłem leżącą na ziemi dziewczynę ze snu. Nie było czasu się zachwycać, bo rękę rozszarpał jej wilkołak. Bogom dzięki, akurat miałem przy sobie srebrny nóż. No, najlepiej to ja nie rzucam, ale udało mi się go zabić. Pył rozsypał się na twarzy dziewczyny. -Will, rusz tyłek!!!!!!!! Mamy ranną! No. I tyle w kwestii miłego Nica di Angelo. Szybko zajęli się nią sanitariusze od Apolla. Ja postanowiłem zająć się jej koniem. Po dwóch ugryzieniach i próbie zabicia mnie uchem udało się go zaprowadzić do stajni. Potem pobiegłem do szpitala. Tego dnia trochę się nabiegałem. Po szczegółowym sprawozdaniu u prawie każdego obozowicza i dwudziestu krzykach Willa "Rozejść się! Nic jej nie dziabnęło!", mogłem się z nią zobaczyć. Oczywiście była nieprzytomna. Super. Nici z rozmowy. -I jak?- zapytałem syna Apolla. -Nieźle. Trochę krwi było, ale wszystko się ładnie leczy. Wnioskując po tym, że jeszcze nie spłonęła można uznać, że to półbogini. - Tak, ale czy ona.....-zacząłem, ale Will mi przerwał: -Ciiiiiiii.... Chyba się budzi. CDN. --- Zostawcie komentarz. Nico was prosi :) Rozdział 2 Dobra, chyba 3 raz wrzucam ten rozdział, więc obędzie się bez podziękowań ;( Jutro 2cz 2 roz... --- NICO Will wyraźnie dał mi do zrozumienia, że muszę wyjść. Nie chciałem przecież wystraszyć tej dziewczyny. Spojrzałem na nią. Miała piękną cerę, delikatne rysy twarzy. Była taka... subtelna. Miała na sobie skromną, białą koszulkę i jeansy. Ale byłem pewny, że rozpoznam ją w tłumie. Jej uroda nie była przeciętna, choć bardzo starała się to ukryć. Nie tak jak Piper. Piper była nadzwyczaj ładna i automatycznie przyciągała wzrok. Ta dziewczyna była piękna naturalnie. Tak jak piękne były jej delikatne wargi, wtedy delikatnie rozchylone, włosy rozrzucone w nieładzie po pościeli. Ej, stop! Od kiedy ja tak myślę o dziewczynach? Wkurzyłem się na siebie samego i wyszedłem ze szpitala. --- Kiedy się obudziłam, dwóch chłopaków gadało przy mnie. Pierwszego też chciałam opisać, ale kiedy zobaczyłam drugiego.. Wow. Miał rozciapirzone czarne jak węgiel włosy, ułożone w stylu Wstałem z łóżka i nie chce mi się uczesać. Tak... Miał cerę niewiele ciemniejszą od kartki papieru, w delikatnie oliwkowym odcieniu. Pod oczami świeciły sine cienie, jakby nie spał od miesiąca. A oczy... No cóż, były jeszcze bardziej zróżnicowane niż moje (a to nielada wyczyn). Z jednej strony odbijała się w nich wesołość i poczucie humoru, a z drugiej... Był w nich ukryty cały smutek świata. Nie wiedziałam przez co ten chłopak przeszedł, ale na pewno nie miał życia usłanego różami. Jedno było pewne. Jego spojrzenie miałą, taką dziwną magnetyczną charyzmę, jaką mieli Napoleon, Stalin i Hitler. Już wiem na kogo zagłosuję za kilka lat w wyborach. Zanim znowu zemdlałam, usłyszałam jego imię. Nico. --- Kiedy się obudziłam, nawet delikatne światło było za ostre. Kiedy przywykłam, pochylał się nade mną blondyn. Will, przypomniało mi się. Gapił się na mnie, jakby zobaczył ducha. -Długo mnie nie było?- zapytałam słabym głosem. -Tylko kilka godzin... Szybko, jak na półboginię... -STOP! Jak na kogo?- nagle znowu zrobiło mi się słabo. -Jesteś w stanie wstać?- pokiwałam głową- To chodź. Muszę ci coś pokazać. Jak masz na imię? -Sydney. Sydney Joan Bodyguard. --- Dobra, z tego co głosił film, jestem półboginią. Jednym z moich rodziców jest bóg olimpijski. Super. Każdy marzy przecież o nieśmiertelnym rodzicu, który nawet nie kiwnął palcem, kiedy jego dziecko wychowywało się w sierocińcu. Jej. Tylko pozazdrościć. Nikomu nie ułatwiałam zadania. Nie wiedziałam, kim jest mój śmiertelny rodzic, więc nie mogli się orientacyjnie zorientować, kim jestem. Dobra, koniec skarg. Teraz szłam na spotkanie z Chejronem, czyli opiekunem , czy coś takiego. Miał on krótką brodę, włosy z zaczątkiem siwizny. Poruszał się na wózku inwalickim. -Dzień dobry- przywitałam się. -Och to ty? WItaj! Jak masz na imię? -Sydney- pozwoliłam sobie usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. -To. Ojciec czy matka? -Em... Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Nigdy żadnego nie poznałam- spuściłam wzrok. Nie lubię chwalić się obcym ludziom moim pochodzeniem. -Dobrze. Zaprowadzę cię do domku nr.11. Będziesz tam mieszkać, dopóki rodzic cię nie uzna za swoje dziecko- zaprowadził mnie do brązowego domku z kilkonastoma łóżkami. Tylko jedno było wolne. Powitała mnie dziewczyna w długich blond włosach i porażająco błękitnych tęczówkach. Miała na sobie białą bluzkę na ramiączkach i legginsy. Z boku szyi miała tatuaż z jakimś drzewem, co było dziwne , bo nie mogła mieć więcej niż 16 lat. -Cześć. Mam na imię Lacey. Ponieważ grupowi tego domku nie są zbyt przyjaźni, oprowadzę cię po obozie. -Dzięki. Nam na imię Sydney, ale możesz mi mówić Say. -Spoko. Wiesz. Złapaliśmy twojego konia. Jest w stajni. -Macie Wezuwiusza? O rany, dzięki!- rzuciłam się Lacey na szyję. Uśmiechnęła się. -Dobra, musimy cię oprowadzić po obozie. Możemy konno- Pomyślałam, że ją polubię. Rozdział 3 Oki, chyba tytuł mówi sam za siebie. Pozdro dla użytkownika (>. < nie pamiętam nazwy, który podsunął mi ten pomysł i Agnes ♥L Koniec ogłoszeń parafialnych. ---- NICO W moich uszach dudniło "Radioactive" Imagime Dragons. Przy 2 zwrotce emocje mnie poniosły i walnąłem pięścią w ścianę. Super. Bolało. Ale nie mogłem dać wygrać emocjom. Juź dosyć siebie nienawidziłem. A z drugiej strony, co z tego? Koleś, który co noc ryczy w poduszkę i wali głową ścianę, a następnie ora swą twarz poznokciami, aby wyrzucić te oobrazy z głowy, nie może być bardziej żałosny, prawda? Mimowolnie po mojej twarzy poleciały łzy. Cudownie Nico. Tak, pokaż ludziom jak wygląda dno. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie głos. -Nico?- o szlag. W mikro świątyni Hadesa, a konkretnie w mgiełce ją otaczającej widniała Hazel. Swoje ciemne włosy związała w kitek. Wyładniała- Nico, coś się stało? -Spokojnie, siostruś, wariata jeszcze nie trzeba zamykać w psychiatryku- powiedziałem, ale głos mi się załamał. Popatrzyła na mnie z troską. Znałem to spojrzenie, Przełknąłem łzy, -Naprawdę, wszystko dobrze. Może wkrótce was odwiedzę w Nowym Rzymie i... - Właśnie nie musisz!- przerwała mi- Percy i Annabeth chcą się pobrać. W Obozie Herosów!- uśmiechnęła się. -Serio? Super. To kiedy i kto przyjeżdża? -Będę ja, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Ela, Piper, Jason i Reyna. Będziemy już jutro! -Jutro? Czy to nie za szybko? -Nie, no coś ty! Ślub dopiero za dwa tygodnie! Oki.. To do jutra!- Hazel rozproszyła obraz. Nie ma to jak rozmowa z siostrą. Wyszedłem z domku. Musiałem poinformować Chejrona o najnowszych wiadomościach. ---- SYDNEY -Dobrze, ale trochę wyżej. Teraz za wysoko- Lacey i Travis Hood próbowali mnie nauczyć władać mieczem. Niestety, żaden nie był dobry. -Hej, beztalencia! Ćwiczymy w parach. Say, ty z Lace! Nietrudno zgadnąć, że po minucie leżałam na ziemi. Cudownie. Nagle poczułam przypływ energii. Spróbowałam numeru z wykręceniem miecza. Udało się. Przez pół minuty gapiłam się na swoje ręce. Yyy? Podałam miecz Lacey. -Dobra, to co teraz?-zapytałam gotowa odejść. -Czekaj. Mroczny się na ciebie gapi... ---- A teraz uwaga... COŚ się schrzaniło i muszę dodać nawy wpiz z rozdziałami. (ENTER nie chce wejść ;( ) ROZDZIAŁ 4 ---- SYDNEY -Mroczny się na ciebie gapi? Kto? Nico? Ktoś inny?- chciałam zapytać, ale wyszło jakieś "YYyyyy?" -A no tak. Przecież jesteś tu dopiero od rana. Więc: Nico di Angelo. Jakieś 15 lat. Czarne włosy. Blady. Chudy. Syn Hadesa. Z nikim nie rozmawia, a jak już to tylko z innymi grupowymi. Samotny wilk. Nikt go nie intersuje, a tym bardziej "świeżyny". A teraz się gapi. A nawet może ślini. Na ciebie. -Mnie?- pytam zduszonym głosem i próbuję się odwrócić. -Porąbało cię? Nie patrz na niego. On jest przerażający... Poczekaj na trzy, cztery, obracamy się i wychodzimy. Tak też zrobiłyśmy. Właśnie zmierzałyśmy na obiad, kiedy ktoś nas zaczepił. -Hej! Obróciłyśmy się i .... zobaczyłam Nica. Stał oparty o jeden z domków. Na bladej twarzy szerzył się uśmiech. O bogowie, on był boski! on nie jest bogiem- dopisek Love di Angelo. Podszedł do mnie i szepnął. -Chyba jeszcze nie miałem przyjemności poznać. Mam na imię Nico. Domek nr 13, a ty? -Jestem Sydney. Domek nr 11. Mam nadzieję, że na długo- zmarszczył brwi. -Dlaczego?- zapytał. W jego oczach kryła się ciekawość. Westchnęłam. -Mój kochany rodziciel musi być niezłą szują- parsknął śmiechem. -Wiesz, oni wszyscy to niezłe szuje. Ale naprawdę miło poznać. W końcu wypada wiedzieć jak ma na imię dziewczyna, którą... -Nie mów jej- przerwała mu Lacey-Lepiej będzie, jeśli ona... -Co ona? Czego mi nie mówicie?- zapytałam- Lacey! -No dobra... No więc. Jak wiesz. Coś cię zaatakowało. To był wilkołak. Politycznie poprawnie, liakon. Gdyby cię dziabnął, byłoby źle. Trzeba by cię było zabić. Ale ten tu- wskazała palcem na Nica- akurat kiedy się obudził, usłyszał jak krzyczysz. Nagle się okazało, że szybko biega. Jakimś cudem udało mu się trafić nożem w wilka, a nie ciebie. - Ty? Rany, dzięki!- bez namysłu rzuciłam mu się na szyję. Idiotka. Syn Hadesa poklepał mnie po plecach. -Duszę się...- powiedział słabym głosem. Odsunełam się. Pachniał... dymem, ale nie takim z papierosów. Bardziej jak... zgaszona świeczka. Tak cudownie... -Dobra. Sory. Ludzie muszą zobaczyć,że żyję, bo inaczej nie dadzą Willowi spokoju- uśmiechnęłam się i sobie poszłam. ---- NICO Powinienem był uciec i zaszyć się w lesie i nigdy nie wrócić. ALE JAK OSTATNI DEBIL POSZEDŁEM NA OBIAD Z WYWIESZONYM JĘZYKIEM! Usiadłem i poprosiłem o żeberko i butelkę coli. Widziałem ze swojego stolika Sydney też niechętnie skubiącą mięso i popijającą każdy kęs wodą. Miała tak przybitą minę, że chciałem podejść i ją pogłaskać. Nie! Co ja gadam! Momentalnie wyobraziłem sobie swój nekrolog: Nico di Angelo 15 lat, ale urodził się przed II wojną światową. Zmarł ze wstydu, kiedy cały Obóz Herosów widział jak głaszcze jak szczeniaka dziewczynę. Jeszcze, jakby to była jego dziewczyna. Ale to była dziewczyna, która poznał tego ranka. Jej. Nie wyjdę na debila- pomyślałem. Nie wyjdę. Kiedy to pomyślałem, Sydney uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Nie. Na pewno do kogoś innego. Nie do tego idioty przy stoliku Hadesa. Może do któregoś od Apolla, może od Hefajstosa. A może czyta w moich myślach i się ze mnie śmieje? Ale, w sumie? Co mi szkodzi? Przecież i tak nikt na mnie nie patrzy. Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i przy okazji oplułem się colą. I tyle w kwestii postanowień. Moje rozmyślenia przerwał Chejron (kurczę, czy oni wszyscy uparli się, że przerwą moje bardzo ważne rozmowy z sobą samym?!) Ja naprawdę nie mam schizofremii napewno- dopisek Love di Angelo. -Dobra, uczestnicy Obozu Herosów! Mam na imię Chejron, tak jakby ktoś zapomniał. Dziś witamy nową uczestniczkę! Ma na imię Sydney!- dziewczyna wstała i pokiwała ręką- Z nowych informacji: jutro przyjadą Rzymianie! Za dwa dni zdobywanie sztandaru! To tyle! Przyszła pora na ofiary. Hades dostał ode mnie trzy czwarte mojego żeberka. Nadal, jak skończony debil gapiłem się na Sydney. Wrzuciła część swojej porcji i powiedziała: -Dla ciebie, Hestio. cdn Dobra, na dziś to koniec beki z biednego Nica *robi fałszywą smutną minkę i wybucha śmiechem*. Zostawcie kom, a w przyszłym odc. będzie więcej wyśmiewania się z pana di Angelo :) ROZDZIAŁ 5 Pardą (niewiem jak to się pisze), po francusku psieprasiam", że wczoraj nic nie napisałam. Nie bijcie *chowa się w kącie ściskając poduszkę*, ale dzisiaj postaram się wrzucić 2 :). Dedykacja klasycznie dla.... Agnes ( <3 L). Ps. Jeśli nie wiecie o co chodzi z <3L obejrzyjcie "Death Note"- gorąco polecam :) ---- SYDNEY Tylko taki debil jak ja mógł tak prostą rzeczą przywołać boginię. Kiedy tylko THE BEST IDIOT przuciła do ognia żeberko, ogień eksplodował i wyrzucił mnie w powietrze z siłą bomby atomowej. Jakimś cudem, nie złamałam sobie karku i nie miałam poważniejszych poparzeń. Kiedy otworzyłam oczy świat mienił się na czerwono, a obok trójnogu stała kobieta w brązowej szacie. Była przepiękna. Miała długie ciemne włosy, część była rozpuszczona, a reszta związana w kok z warkoczy. Miała bardzo bladą twarz, ale nie tak jak Nico (przy nim kartki papieru były ciemne). Zamiast oczu miała miniaturowe płomienie. Usta niby się nie uśmiechały, ale czułam, że jestem bezpieczna. Że mogę się zwinąć w kłębek u jej stóp i tak będzie zawsze. Że będzie dobrze. To było dziwne. Mimo tego podeszłam do niej i uklękłam (a co tam, jak wszyscy to ja też). Pokłusował tam Chejron (w postaci centaura) i powiedział: -Pani, jesteśmy zaszczyceni, ale co cię do nas sprowadza- Hestia nie chciała się fatygować. Po prostu zignorowała Chejrona i podeszła do mnie. -Powstań dziecko- miała ciepły głos, posłusznie wstałam- Kiedyś już zauważyłam, że ludzie są... interesujący. Na przykład ty. Czemu akurat mnie wybrałaś. Nikt nie składa mi ofiar. -Wyjątek tylko potwierdza regułę- burknęłam i pomyślałam, że moje dni są policzone. -Naprawdę jesteście... interesujący. Nie chciałaś złożyć ofiary np... rodzicowi?- westchnęłam. Ile razy można tłumaczyć to samo? -No więc. Mój ojciec i moja matka (oczywiście, jeśli żyją) są jednymi z najgorszych rodziców na świecie. Nie należą się im żadne podziękowania- teraz bogini się uśmiechnęła i pokazała mi wizję. Zobaczyłam jakąś komnatę, zapewne w podziemiu (raczej żadna inna nie miałaby czaszek rozstawionych po kątach). Była bardzo ubogo umeblowana. W kącie stała mała szafa, a obok łóżko. Na nim siedział chłopiec. Miał cerę w oliwkowym odcieniu i czarne włosy. Kulił się i wyglądał na przerażonego. Płakał. Miał góra 11 lat. Nagle do komnaty wszedł mężczyzna, bardzo do dzieciaka podobny. Był ubrany w długą,czarną togę. Koleś był jakby zmieszany, jakby nie był przyzwyczajony, że ktoś może okazywać emocje. Poklepał chłopca po plecach. -Dobra młody... Mam dla ciebie robotę- chłopiec zaszlochał. -Ja... Tak się boję.... One... One będą chciały mnie zabić... Mnie, jego... Nas wszystkich... -Nie no, dzieciaku, za 5 minut widzę cię w głównej sali- i wyszedł. Fajny tatuś. Chłopiec skulił się jeszcze bardziej i powiedział: -Tato, nienawidzę cię... Po tym wizja się rozpadła... ---- NICO Hestia chwilę się gapiła na Sydney, a następnie spojrzała na mnie. Następnie powiedziała: -Wkrótce wyruszycie na misję. Nadciąga niebezpieczeństwo, gorsze od Kronosa i Gai. Aby bogowie mogli wygrać trzeba uwolnić wrocznię od Pytona. Musicie to zrobić. W trójkę. Zabawa, lek i śmierć. Rozumiecie? -No właśnie tak nie do...- nie dane mi było dokończyć. Hestia zmieniła się w płomień i zniknęła. Fajnie. Chejron ogłosił, że wszyscy mają się rozejść i przygotować się do odwiedzin Rzymian. Poczłapałem do swojego domku. Wymieniłem pościel na jednym z łóżek i wytarłem kurze (Hazel to straszna czyścioszka). Pozbierałem wszystkie swoje płyty z różnych miejsc (jakim cudem jedna znalazła się w wannie?) i poukładałem je. Najpierw rokiem wydania, potem alfabetycznie. Na jednym z (chyba tysiąca) zapasowych prześcieradeł nabazgrałem: "Siema siostruś!" i narysowałem uśmiechniętą buźkę (która podejrzanie przypominała Slender Men' a). Po raz pierwszy od kiedy ten domek powstał, odkurzyłem. No. Od razu przytulniej. Nie. Kiedy ten domek był czysty przypominał bardziej wyrafinowaną sypialnię Draculi niż moją. Do stereo wsunąłem płytę z "moim" mixem. Dobra. Szczerze mówiąc, ten domek był taki straszny, że nie chciałem być w nim sam. Tak, jestem żałosny. Ale postanowiłem tej nocy spać nad jeziorem. Zapakowałem plecak i ruszyłem przed siebie. Nagle z jakiegoś domku usłyszałem pianino. Nie idź tam, pomyślałem, Nie idź tam! Cholera. W domku Hermesa jedna dziewczyna siedziała przy pianinie (tam jest pianino?!) i śpiewała. Niby melodia nie była jakaś mega-skomplikowana, ale tekst opowiadał o dziewczynce/ nastolatce/ kobiecie osieroconej przez ojca, która musi się nauczyć żegnać z przeszłością. Sydney miała przepiękny głos. Taki czysty i jakby... ciężki. Bardziej alt niż sopran. Gdy skończyła zacząłem klaskać. Dziewczyna skamieniała. Musiała się za bardzo skupiać na tym co gra, jeśli nie usłyszała tego debila z domku nr.13, który szedł równie cicho, co nosorożec po lodzie. -Mam specjalny nóż dla ludzi którzy podsłuchują jak ćwiczę. Chcesz się przekonać?- zapytała. Usiadłem na stołku koło niej. Ta dziewczyna była przepiękna. Kiedy się zamyślała miała jedno oko barwy jaskrawego błękitu, a drugie brązowo- złote jak tygrysie oko. Brew nad lewym okiem była ostra, druga łagodna. Usta miała nieco nieregularne, dolna warga była większa od górnej. Sydney była wyjątkowa. Jak jej imię. -Młoda, nie powinnaś może sprzątać do przyjazdu Rzymian?- zapytałem. -Sprzątałam- westchnęła. -Tak, a to nowy sposób ścierania kurzu? W ogóle gdzie reszta Hermesinków? -Poszli trenować. Mówili coś o "skopaniu tyłków". Ja jestem nowa i przydzielili mi sprzątanie. Kiedy odgruzowałam tą część, znalazłam pianino. Nie pytaj o szczegóły- zrozumiałem. W końcu sam znalazłem swoją płytę w wannie. - Zagrasz coś?- zmieniłem temat. -Nie wiem...-powiedziała, rumieniąc się. -Proooooszęęę. Bo zrobię minę smutnego szczeniacza....- powiedziałem, chodziaż w mojej wersji to wyglądało jak nietoperz. Ale podziałało. -Dobra, ok. Tylko mi tu nie rycz- zaśmiała się. Super. Gdyby kiedyś widziała mnie, kiedy mam koszmar nie wyskoczyłaby z czymś takim, tylko walnęła w łep i uciekła- To będzie "Cinema Paradiso: Love Theme" E. Morricone. Najlepszy kompozytor muzyki filmowej EVER- powiedziała z pełną powagą. A potem jej palce dotknęły klawiszy i zaczęła grać.... ---- I to na tyle dziś. ZOSTAWCIE KOMENTARZ, albo zabiję Nica... żart oczywiście :) Ale naprawdę... to mnie motywuje, więc zostawiajcie komentarz *robi minę smutnego szczeniaczka* Rozdział 6 Przepraszam, że tak póżno, ale internety w mojej szkole są wredne >.< Dedykacja dla L i Agnes ( <3 L), którzy są najlepszą parą EVER!!!!!!!! Koffam na zawsze~ LoVeDiAngelo. ---- NICO Nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś grał tak szczerze. Tak głęboko, że godziło słuchacza. I grającego. To, co grała było strasznie... smutne. Takie, bez nadziei i bez szansy na szczęście. Kilka lat temu postanowiłem nie zostać analfabetą (ciężko było). Trochę czytałem, ale głównie oglądałem filmy z napisami. Niedawno, jedna z dziewczyn od Afrodyty pożyczyła mi Romeo i Julię. Ogólnie okropne, ale dwa cytaty wpadły mi w ucho. Kiedy usłyszałem, jak gra w głowie usłyszałem jeden z nich. Kochał-żem dotąd? O, zaprzecz mój wzroku! Boś jeszcze nie znał równego widoku. Czemu akurat teraz przyszło mi to na myśl? Wkurzyło mnie to. Ogarnij się, skarciłem sam siebię. Nie wiesz kto jest jej ojcem! Może to twoja siostra! Z resztą, nawet jeśli nie, znasz ją od kilku godzin! Człowieku! Wymieniliście pare zdań! Związałem swoje myśli w supeł i wepchnąłem w loch swojego umysłu. Sprawdzony sposób. Teraz byłem neutralny. Nawt nie zauważyłem, kiedy przestała grać. Teraz patrzyła na mnie i spytała: -Gdzieś wyjeżdżasz? -W zasadzie.. Stop, a czemu miałbym?- uniosłem brew. Jej policzki oblał delikatny rumieniec. -Masz na sobie plecak. I minę jak ktoś kto rozmyśla, gdzie uciec- szepnęła. Spostrzegawcza była bestyjka. -Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Tylko nad jezioro. Gdybym planował coś większego, pożyczyłbym twój sztylet. Ale pewnie byś mnie zadźgała- uśmiechnąłem się lekko. -Właściwie to nie mam takiego sztyletu, ani miecza... Wiesz, Lacey nie jest zbyt dobra w dopasowywaniu mieczy- to była prawda była w tym równie dobra, co ja w byciu miłym. Lepiej malowała paznokcie. - Wiesz, ja cię mogę szkolić- palnąłem, po czym oblałem się rumieńcem.Debil- Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz. -Do..brze, to widzimy się za chwilę, ok? Przy pawilonie- powiedziała. -Ok- uśmiechnąłem się. Może jednak zasnę dzisiaj w domku nr 13. Czułem się jakbym mógł zrobić wszystko. ---- Ps. To jeszcze nie cały roz. Po prostu internet się na mnie uwziął i będę wrzucać fragmentami. ---- HAZEL Strasznie się denerwowałam. Właśnie jechaliśmy autokarem do Nowego Yorku. Nałogowo patrzyłam w okno. W końcu w busie było troje dzieci Wielkiej Trójki , czworo innych półbogów, cyklop i harpia. Potwory, gdyby nie mgła zabiłyby nas sto razy na minutę. Frank ścisnął mnie za rękę. -Hazel, spokojnie. Wiesz, że Nico jest zielony, jeśli chodzi o podcinanie sobie żył. Dojedziemy, zanim się wykrwawi- spojrzałam na niego z przerażeniem. Zachichotał- No już, żartowałem. -Wiem, ale kiedy go zobaczyłam w tej mgle...- zaczęłam. W prawdzie wyglądał trochę lepiej niż ostatnio, trochę urósł (i utył) ale kiedy zobaczyłam łzy w jego oczach... -Nico jest dorosły. I wie, że go zabijesz jeśli coś sobie zrobi- mocniej się w niego wtuliłam. Czułam, jak pod fioletową koszulką bije mu serce- Będzie dobrze- powiedział. Pocałował mnie w głowę a ja zasnęłam. --- Kiedy się obudziłam byliśmy na miejscu. Wyszłam z autokaru i spojrzałam na obóz. Nie było mnie tylkp tydzień, więc nie zmienił się bardzo. Weszłam za bramę i chciałam iść do Wielkiego Domu, ale poczułam,że ktoś zaciska ramiona wokół mojej talii. "Ktoś" obrócił mnie w powietrzu. Powoli się odwróciłam. Zobaczyłam Nica. -Hej- powiedział. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na ramiona i wtuliłam się w czarne włosy. -Urosłeś- szepnęłam. Pachniał dymem, ale przynajmniej było czuć, że się myje. -Trochę się skurczyłaś- zachichotał. Zachichotał? Nie... On nie chich0cze. On się nie uśmiecha. A teraz? Normalnie, jakbym patrzała na Percyego albo Leona. Postanowiłam się nie przyjmować- Pokazać ci twój pokój?- zapytał. Nagle podbiegła do nas dziewczyna. Miała jedno oko niebieskie, a drugie brązowe. -Nico! Słuchaj, możemy przełożyć trening na później, bo... Aha, jesteś zajęty- powiedziała. -Sydney, to jest Hazel, moja siostra. Moja siostro, to Sydney- uśmiechnął się Nico. -Cześć, Hazel. Możesz mi mówić Say, albo Syd. Osobiście wolę Say. -Dobrze, miło poznać- podałam jej rękę. ---- I to tyle na dziś :) Piszcie komentarze, bo inaczej Nico będzie płakał xD Rozdział 7 Wybaczcie,że tak późno, ale nauka, muzyczna, dzień Babci , rocznica ślubu rodziców i imininy Agnes ( <3 L, sto lat, dedykacja itp.) złożyły się w jeden termin >.< Ale, do brzegu.. PS. Jaram się śniegiem, jak Niciem ;) --- SYDNEY Uścisnęłam rękę Hazel. Uśmiechnęła się. -A tak przy okazji, czemu odwołujemy trening?- zapytał Nico. Zaczerwieniłam się. Powód był idiotyczny. Po prostu chciałam poprawić sobie humor po wczorajszym ognisku. Nadal czułam na sobie spojrzenia setki oczu i szepty :"Już powinni ją uznać". -Chhhh...chciałam pojeździć na Wezuwiuszu- szepnęłam. -Serio? To super! Możesz pokazać Hazel obóz, a ona nauczy cię latać na pegazie- rozwelelił się. -Pegazie?- zapytałam. -To ty nic nie zauważyłaś?! Wezuwiusz jest pegazem!- zaśmiał się. Po kilku sekundach sklejania faktów zobaczyłam smutną minę Hazel. No tak. Pewnie chciała, by brat oprowadził ją po obozie. Wbiła wzrok w ziemię i nieśmiało zaczęła: -Wiesz, Nico, ja chciałam, żebyśmy my razem...- ale nie było jej dane dokończyć. -Spoko, siostrzyczko, ja też pójdę- po raz pierwszy widziałam szczęśliwego Nica di Angelo. Kiedy był bardzo zadowolony, delikatnie się uśmiechał i mówił coś w stylu :"Fajnie". Ciekawe doświadczenie. A poza tym, postanowił bawić się w swatkę. Bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie. --- Strasznie cieszyłam się ze wspólnej jazdy. Najpierw miałam pokazać Hazel obóz, ale po prostu skończyło się na tym, że galopowałyśmy, ciesząc się atmosferą i wiatrem we włosach. Wezuwiusz trochę wypadł z formy. Może to przez wielkie skrzydła, które "nagle" wyrosły mu na grzbiecie. Ignorowałam to. Rozkoszowałam się równo napinającymi się mięśniami i regularnym oddechem Wezia. Nico też jechał na gniadoszu, tzw. Wandalii, a Hazel na swoim Arionie. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed kłodą i postanowiliśmy przeskoczyć. Zestaw Angelo+Wandal wystartował. W miarę zgrabinie, ale Nico prawie wyleciał z siodła. Zachichotałam z Hazel. Syn Hadesa mruknął coś o "rozwydrzonych niewdzięcznicach". Potem córka Plutona pofrunęła szybciej niż moje biedne oczy zdążyły zauważyć. Teraz ja. Rozbieg, napięcie mięśni, szarpnięcie za uzdę, skok, dźwięk kopyt. Tylko to zapamiętałam. Dzieci boga śmierci zabili mi brawo. Wtedy usłyszałam przenikliwy krzyk. --- Jutro cdn, mam dla was niespodziankę :) *wredna* ---- LEO Kalipso mocno się do mnie przytuliła, kiedy Festus zanurkował. Obóz Herosów zbliżał się z prędkością 150 km/h. Gdzieś pod nami biegły Łowczynie Artemidy. Chciały zrobić Persusiowi niespodziankę. Tak jak my. Wiatr smagał mi twarz tak, że musiałem zamknąć oczy podczas lądowania. Kiedy je otworzyłem byliśmy na miejscu. Polana kwitła w słońcu, a jezioro było niebieskie. Niewiele się zmieniło. Ześlizgnąłem się ze smoka. Nagle usłyszałem pisk. To Piper krzyczała. Co gorsza na mnie. Podbiegła i zdzieliła mnie po twarzy. Sierpowy zawsze miała mocny. Zobaczyłem gwiazdy przed oczami. -LEONIE VALDEZ, JAK ŚMIESZ NAJPIERW UMIERAĆ, A POTEM TAK PO PROSTU TU PRZYLATYWAĆ!!!!!- darła się na mnie Królowa Piękności. ktoś stawia więcej niż 3 wykrzykniki to ma problemy z psychiką (żart oczywiście)- dopisek LoVeDiAngelo. Uśmiechnąłem się głupawo. Dała mi kolanem w twarz. Super. --- NICO Pisk należał do Piper. Bezmyślnie pogalopowałem w jej kierunku. Komuś tu się wyrobił zmysł ratowania dam z opresji. Co ona znowu wymyśliła? Kiedy zobaczyłem dlaczego krzyczała, omal nie spadłem z Wandalii. Zeskoczyłem z siodła i rzuciłem toczek w trawę. Na środku polany stał Festus. Ale to było niemożliwe, bo on został rozerwany na strzępy w eksplozji razem z Leonem. A teraz oboje stali cali i zdrowi. No może nie całkiem. Valdez właśnie był lany przez Piper. Heh. Na grzbiecie smoka siedziała ładna dziewczyna. Z kolei jest wielka różnica pomiędzy słowem ładna, a słowem piękna. W stronę Leo powłóczyłem niechętnie. Chciałem zobaczyć, jak obrywa bekhend od Piper. --- Rozdział 8 Wwwwwwoooogule nie mam pomysła na ten rozdział ;(((((( Tak czy siak dedykacja dla Agnes ( <3 L). --- SYDNEY Od biedy bym podeszła się przedstawić. Ale kiedy spojrzałam na NIco, kręcił głową. Dlaczego nie? Tak czy siak, poczłapałam wyczyścić konie. Z Wandalią uporałam się w miarę normalnym humorze. Ale kiedy czyściłam Weza, nie wytrzymałam. Włączyłam płytę z podkładami i włączyłam nr 13. Les Miserables. "Wyśniłam sen". Zaczęłam śpiewać. Zawsze w moim życiu MNUUSTWO miejsca zajmowała muzyka. Poprawiała mi humor, pozwalała się wyżyć itp. Teraz czyszcząc Wezia słowa godziły mnie do żywego. Zaczęłam płakać. Emocje po prostu mnie przerosły. Wyszydzona i skazana na banicję w dzieciństwie, porzucona przez wszystkich, potępiana przez rówieśników. Czułam na sobie spojrzenia półbogów, kiedy wczoraj mnie Nie uznali. Twarze osób w nowej szkole, kiedy mówiłam, że jestem z sierocińca. Nie wytrzymałam. Przy głośniejszej strofie zaczęłam krzyczeć i rzuciłam szczotką w ścianę. Usłyszałam jak upada. -Płakałaś?- usłyszałam za sobą głos pełen troski. Cholera. Delikatnie się obróciłam. Za mną stał Nico. -Nie, po prostu bez powodu rzucam przedmiotami- wyśiliłam się na uśmiech. Wyraźnie się uspokoił. Odwzajemnił uśmiech. -Spoko. Ja też czasem mam zły dzień. Ale puszczasz beznadziejną muzykę. Posłuchaj tego- włożył mi słuchawkę do ucha. Poleciało "Wake me up inside". Nawet fajne. Zrobiło mi się trochę lepiej. Kiedy się skończyło chciałam słuchać jeszcze. Ale Nico schował MP3 i wyjął coć innego. Był to ołówek. Tak. Ołówek. -Wiesz... Mam coś dla ciebie- dał mi przyrząd. Zwykły ołówek. Pewnie kosztował jakieś 50 pensów. -Dzięki, nie wiem co powiedzieć...-zaczęłam, ale Nico mi przerwał (znowu). -To jeszcze nie wszystko. Radioactive!- zawołał, a w mojej ręce wyrósł półtoraręczny miecz. Z niebiańskiego spirzu, o fioletowej poświacie. Głowicę miał rzeźbioną w roślinność (bluszcz?). Idealnie wyważony. Cudo. Spojrzałam na Nica. -Nie musisz dziękować- zgasił mnie- Za pięć minut na arenie. Ćwiczymy. Zobaczymy jak wywijasz tą wykałaczką. --- Następnego dnia Chejron o 10.00 kazał nam zebrać się przy jeziorze. Spojrzałam na moją drużynę. Domek Hermesa, Reyna, Annabeth, Domek Apollina, Will, Percy. W drugiej były pozostałe domki, w tym Nico, Leo, Kalipso (nimfa), Piper, Jason, Hazel i Frank (dziwne,że od takiej ilości nowych imion mój mózg nie eksplodował). Ann szybko rozdzieliła zadania. Ja miałam nie dać się zabić. Marzenie ściętej głowy. Tak więc powoli szłam przez las, co jakiś czas patrząc, czy ktoś mnie nie śledzi. Jednak szybko doszłam do pewnej polany. Tam, obok sztandaru drużyny przeciwnej stał Nico. Szybko schowałam się za drzewem. Policzyłam do stu i wdrapałam się na pień i schowałam na jednej z gałęzi. Dziesięć sekund. Wdzięłam do ręki gałąź i rzuciłam nią na jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów. Kiedy syn Hadesa odwrócił się w kierunku hałasu, bezszelestnie zeskoczyłam. -Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim idiotą?- zapytał Nico odwracając się w moją stronę. Damn. Zacisnęłam rękę na mieczu. Szykowała się długa walka. Nie mam pojęcia, jak ta bitwa się potoczyła, wiem tylko,że po kilku sekundach leżałam na ziemi, a Nico dociskał mi ramieniem tchawicę. Zabrał mi miecz i odszedł na kilka metrów. Wykorzystałam to. Kiedy na mnie spojrzał, wydałam symulowany odgłos duszenia się. Wytrzeszczył oczy i zapytał: -Say, wszystko w porządku?- odunęłam się na kolana, a on do mnie podbiegł. Głuptasek. Chyba nigdy nie chodził na Czerwony Krzyż. W takiej pozycji nawet nieprzytomny, mógłby go wywalić. Zabrałam mu miecz. Przerzuciłam ciężar ciała tak, że Nico leżał na ziemii, a ja dociskałam mieczem jego gardło. Patrzał na mnie tak, jakbym walnęła go młotkiem po głowie. Już zapewne nigdy w życiu mi nie zaufa. Nie myślałam o tym. Po prostu z niego zeszłam, wzięłam oba miecze i sięgnęłam po flagę. Zmieniła kolor z czerwonego na zielono-fioletowy. --- NICO Co za wstyd. Tylko taki idiota jak ja mógłby zostać pokonany przez nowicjuszkę. Ale nie mogłem się bronić. Pewnie odurzyła mnie jej twarz, albo zapach. Pachniała... jakby kwiatem bzu. Przyjemne doświadczenie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że sprała mi tyłek. Auć. Po tym jak sztandar zmienił barwę, z nieba zabrzmiał głos. -No, chyba nie myśleliście, że was zostawię. Z nieba zfrunął herubinkowy Dionizos. Jak zwykle, koszula w panterkę. Obozowicze zgromadzili się wokół nas. -Tak, witam, witam itd. itd. Ale ja tu jestem tylko z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, znowu zostaję dyrektorem- rozległ się wspólny jęk- Dobra, dobra. Po drugie, przez Petera Jansona muszę uznawać swoje dzieci. Więc niedawno przybyła do nas moja córka... -NIE!- krzyknęła Sydney. Głośna była.- NIE! NIE! NIE! TO niemożliwe. -Przykro mi młoda, ale właśnie poznałaś swojego tatusia- mruknął Percy. Miałem ochotę go zdzielić. -Ale, przecież Dionizos nie ma córek- powiedział ktoś, po głosie obstawiam, że Pollux. No tak. Przecież włąśnie zyskał siostrzyczkę. Ja też bym się buntował. Say zaczęła płakać. Cudownie. -Wiedziałeś?- zapytała z goryczą Chejrona- Oczywiście! Wszyscy wiedzą zawsze, tylko nie ja!- przejechała wzrokiem po obozowiczach, Dionizosie, Chejronie, a na końcu, przez dosłownie ułamek sekundy- na mnie. -Nienawidzę was- szepnęła- wszystkich. Kilka sekund później widziałem tylko sylwetkę córki Dionizosa biegnącej w las... CDN. --- Muhahahaha! Znajcie moją wredność i umiejętność przerywania w najciekawszym momencie! Zostawcie komentarz, czy coś w tym guście :)~ LoVeDiAngelo Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach